The guardians plus one
by Alexandra Torch
Summary: Alex gets curious one day and decides to follow this strange boy. But when she gets to his destination a major battle is sprouting. She finds out that all of those childhood figures like the Easter bunny and tooth fairy are real she then knows that even the king of fear exists even in her own heart. Join Alex as she finds who she might rally be.
1. Meeting the heros

**Hi guys, this idea has been on my mind for a while now. And so I finally am gonna write and publish it. WARNING: Contains songs and kinda sad moments. Also this is a cross fan fiction with Rise of the guardians and Total Drama. I am not a fan of these, but this is an exception.**

As I flew across the sky with the setting sun I saw a boy around my age. and he was flying. I had never seen someone flying except me and Mal. I saw that he had saw something that bothered him and he flew off. And I soon followed him.

He was fast, but so was I. I followed stealthily behind him. Then everything was white, snow was falling gently and he pushed on. When I finally saw something besides snow, i grew curious and left him be.

I found a sort of landing plat form and walked across it. I went along it, it went into loops and there were giant icicles. when I found the end I was meet by a giant sleigh. "whoa," I sighed in disbelief.

I then saw another door leading to the giant house thing. I opened and warm air flew on me like a blanket. I went in and found a giant room with busy yetis, flying airplanes, toys, and tiny elves. 'no way this is santa's workshop' I thought that was until a yeti grabbed my arm "wabba yobba gabba," he said "me no understand," I said clearly.

I was soon being carried by my feet upside down to somewhere. As I saw yeti feet walk by and elves I grew bored and crossed my arms. "can i be put down now?," I asked but there came no answer. or maybe there was an answer, it was pretty loud.

When he finally stopped I saw black, big boots. and rabbit feet, and golden, small feet. and bare, pale feet. "now can i get down?," I asked then he dropped me on my head "hey! that's not what i meant!," I scolded.

as the yeti said something in gibberish I just sat crossed my legs and was bored. As they talked the boy went up to me "hi, I'm jack," he said "that's cool, no one talked to me the entire time. i was just upside down the entire time. I even tried to talk to an elf but. oh, what use are elves?," I asked.

"I'm Alex by the way," I said "why were you in here?," he asked "curious. I saw you and followed," I explained "curiosity killed the cat," he said "but i'm not a cat," I smiled.

"so, how do you fly?," I asked "what?," he asked "I thought i was the only teen my age who could fly. well, besides my brother," I said. "haven't you heard of me before?," he asked "nope," I said "jack frost," he said "ha, yeah right. and I'm-," I started "don't even go there," the rabbit said then I noticed he was huge. "oh, your the Easter bunny? I thought you were just a kangaroo," I smirked "that's what I said!," jack said "ha, nice," I said.

After a while of talking the yeti and Santa stopped talking. "Hi," he said "Alex Torch," I said "I am North," he said. "North as in the direction?," I asked "hahah no," he laughed a deep laugh. "Oh'" I said still bored. "So, what has all of you guys here?," I asked "because-," jack started "frost! Don't," the bunny said.

"Why not?," I asked suspiciously "because you don't need to worry about it," he said. "Tell me," I said "don't tell her," bunny said "jack! Tell me!," I ordered "Frost! Tell her and I'll-," he started "do what? Throw eggs at him?," I asked.

Then North broke up the fight. "I am sure it will not hurt if she knows," North said. "Seriously?," I asked in excitement "It's because of pitch black. Heard of him?," jack asked and I thought " I have heard of that name. But who is he?," I asked "your. Teen right? Mortal?," he asked "last time I checked," I said.

"Basically, he's the bogey man," jack said and I hinted a small laugh "Two things. One part of his name is bogey," I laughed a tiny bit "And second, he doesn't exsist," I said. "He's real. Honest," he said. "The. Bogey man? Real? You've got to be joking," I said.

So that's how I started on a road to be a guardian of something that would be right in the middle of all things.

**So tell me what you think guys in the comments. And reminder this is my first Rise Of the Guardians fanfic AND crossover, so sorry if it is not the best of my stories.**


	2. a dark turn

**Chapter 2, so I kinda left a dramatic ending like a TV show would last time. But hey, it's my story alright? okay, so this is when Alex first meets Pitch. and again tell me what you think in the comments. ENJOY!**

"Pitch? Pitch Black? Real?," I asked "yes," jack repeated. "I don't believe you," I said "see, what was the point in telling her?," bunny asked "I WAS CURIOUS!," I yelled at him. "she seems to have alot of fight," a voice said 'I've heard that voice before' i thought "and she's not afraid to use it too," I remarked. As i saw a shadow lear over a corner i lunged at it but ran into the wall. I growled and looked around. "you might want to just save it," jack said "where are you?," I asked the voice. "that would ruin the fun," it said.

"Is that Pitch?," I asked "yep," jack said "well he sure is a pain," I said. After a while we settled on that he left. "I hate Pitch," I said "we do too," jack said "so your gonna try to stop him? how?," I asked. "we have no idea, we just sorta, wing it," he said. "just like my tests at school," I said "wait, school! oh no! Mal said if I'm late again I get grounded for 5 months. I have to go! bye!," I yelled and flew off to school.

At school I thought about what I could do to help defeat Pitch, for whatever he was doing. I drew Jack's staff from memory and other things. After the final bell rang I put on my back pack and went out to the bike rack and flew to the pole. As I walked home I heard a whisper "Alex," it said but i shrugged it off. But as it got louder and more distinct I finally gave it notice. I thought it was coming from a alley that was nearby so i looked down it hesitantly. "hello?," I asked then a figure festered "Hi, Alex," it said and it turned to a human form. Pitch Black.

"what do you want?," I asked "oh, nothing. just wanted to talk," he answered "about?," I asked. "Well, you of course. The neutral party," he said "what about me?," I asked "questions questions questions. What side your on," he said "I. I don't. I'm not sure," I admitted. "join my side. You'd find it more, your style, as you would say," he said "well, maybe I can," I started to think "if I stay on their side, and your side. I can be like a double agent, working both sides," I said "great idea," he said.

As the week progressed I learned more about the guardians and their plan and gave that information to pitch. "Pitch!," I yelled to the empty, dark forest. "I'm here, i'm here," he said appearing "I've thought and maybe, i shouldn't work both sides," I said "good choice," he said "the guardians side," I said "what?! you tell them the truth they won't even talk to you again," he pointed out.

"your right, but it's still the right thing to do. I am evil, but I know that all of this is too wrong to be doing," I said and walked away. When I found Jack I grew hesitant to tell what happened. "uh, Jack," I called "hey Alex," he smiled it would soon falter to a hatred look. "you'll probably be mad at me," I started "what for?," he questioned. "well," I sighed.

"I've been telling pitch all that you guys are planning to do for this past week. But i just told him that i wanted to be on your side and left it that. and I am really sorry for not telling you in the first place. you see when I was on Total Drama All Stars I was on the villains team and I was thinking like my brother would and my evil side came out and did that," I said really fast.

"you did what?!," he yelled he was furious. "but I stopped, I know it was wrong of me," I said "you were a villain on the teams! Once a villain always a villain!," he yelled "well yes, but-," I started "no, I'm telling the rest of the guardians," he said "but I stopped, and I admitted what I did. And I'm sorry," I said "sorry? sorry? it's a little to late for that," he said and flew off.

"but, I said I was sorry," I whispered "I never say sorry," I said "well, fine! I don't need any of you!," I yelled and flew home.

**Again another dramatic ending. But I just think that it should have some drama. And I had already thought of this and thought of having her and Jack close friends but then something happens and Jack hates her. So, please comment and tell me how I'm doing.**


End file.
